The Untouchable Side of the Mirror
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Kento is the most popular guy in the school. Though Kazehaya is a huge competition, Kento is popular in terms of girls. And guys too. But mostly girls. Kento found that amusing, and was definitely a player. But even so every girl can't help but fall for him. Now that Kazehaya is in a relationship with Sawako, Kento's popularity grows. But what if his new target is untouchable? OC


**The Untouchable Side of the Mirror**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Kento is popular, so popular in fact that even the quiet unfriendly students heard of him before. Yet, people still believed the popularity would kill him. At least that was what always happened a new guy would transfer in and Kento would be yesterday's news. But that never happened. No, Kento was too smart for that. He knew everything and everyone. He could blackmail the captain of the cheerleading squad if he wanted to. Kento was the person every girl dreamed of and every guy envied. Though, the buys would never show it because Kento would dispose of them in a flash with the same smirk on his face.

Kento dated so many girls, that no one truly knew his real personality. His moods and opinions would change drastically depending on whom he talked to. Kento was the guy everyone knew but they truly were the farthest from knowing who he really was. Kazehaya and Sawako were one of the closest people to understand him, though his personality did change drastically around them, they were still the longest friends he ever had, even if Kazehaya yelled at him most of the time. So, Kento was the guy everyone wanted to be. But truly, he was falling apart on the inside. He put on a fake smile and woke up every morning knowing that he was completely the opposite of what everyone imagined him to be.

Kento wasn't going to change his mind now though so he continued his day as he always did. Kento sighed to himself as he deleted the messages of his current desperate girlfriend while he walked to school the air was chilly and fall was coming its way one tree at a time. He shoved his cell phone back into his winter uniform jacket and kept his hands in there to keep them warm. His feet loudly crunched against the leaves as a couple of girls stole a glance at Kento, giggling to themselves. Kento merely gave them a small smile as he checked out all of the girl's exposed legs. Not one of them were wearing any tights, despite the chilly day but Kento didn't really mind because most girls want to get noticed nowadays. Suddenly, someone gripped onto Kento's shoulder from behind, causing his bright eyes to wander. His new friend Hansuke Matsumoto, who transferred to this high school, was beaming up at Kento in a joking manner. Kento smirked at his old friend from elementary, which he admittedly missed when they were apart. "Kento! Morning!" he joked kindly as he practically pushed the blonde forwards. Hansuke was pretty strong for his small size and he played multiple sports at the high school. His dark brown eyes glanced at the still giggling girls and his lips formed a goofy smile. "Morning, Mr. Cheerful," Kento greeted in a sly way as they continued to walk side by side.

Hansuke was Kento's closest friend in elementary, their parents were friends and thought their personalities were different they managed to balance each other out. Hansuke was talkative but could also put up with all the crap Kento threw at him. They have been through a lot and when they parted ways for high school their friendship was renewed. Hansuke was the kinder half of Kento. In a way, Hansuke was a spitting image of Kazehaya. _Kazehaya is happy all the time, but he is also anger easily. Still, Kazehaya reminded me of Hansuke everyday. Maybe that's why I have grown on him so much,_ Kento thought as another cool breeze drifted past them. Kento stole a glance at Hansuke who was checking out the cute girls who walked by, "Pervert," Kento, remarked earning a glare from Hansuke. "Like, you're the one to talk! You checked them out before too! Plus, a guy can look wherever he pleases," Hansuke spat grudgingly, clearly annoyed that Kento ruined his fun. Kento grinned at the brunette and looked down at him, "So which one do you think is the hottest?" Kento asked curiously as he glanced at one of the girls legs once again. Hansuke rolled his eyes at his girl crazy friend, and continued to walk. "I don't know. Does it really matter, man? I'm tired. Today, I'm just not in the mood," Hansuke groaned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes for the millionth time this morning.

"I think everyone's tired Hansuke. But you should at least give some attention to the ladies. They are trying their best," Kento replied. Hansuke grunted in response, "Whatever. You can't date any of them anyway. Remember? You're dating Hinamori." Kento merely blinked, "Oh. Yes. Now I remember her. The volleyball team girl, right?" Hansuke sighed and gave his friend a smiled as he laughed, "Kento, you never change a bit do you? She's on the softball team you idiot." Kento whacked his best friend on the head, "I'm dating girls from other schools too. You should be surprised that I even finished my homework last night." Hansuke shoved Kento to the side, nearly causing Kento to bump into some girls walking to school.

"Come on Kento! We don't want to be late!" Hansuke yelled while he scurried up the hill, so Kento couldn't shove him back. _He's such an idiot_ Kento thought as he slowly made his way to school. A small voice hesitantly said, "Good morning," as Kento smiled brightly towards the nervous girl. "Good morning, Sadako!" he stated brightly as he stopped walking to chat with the pale skinned girl.

**Writer's Note;**

**I hope you enjoy this! I know that it doesn't introduce my OC yet but I'm planning on showing all of Kimi ni Todoke characters first and how they interact before I bring in a new character. And if you have any good ideas for the OC's name please tell me I need ideas! Thanks for reading and please review! I am open to any form of criticism. **


End file.
